


Phobia

by Mykingdomforacupoftea



Series: Made for each other [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykingdomforacupoftea/pseuds/Mykingdomforacupoftea
Summary: There's a huge snake in Sam's bed and he's freaking out.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Made for each other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic of the serie !   
> College AU this time. 
> 
> I take prompts if you want something ! I'll do my best at least.

Mr Donatello is a great teacher, but he’s always over-excited, talking loudly, losing himself in his speech because he has too many ideas in his head and he tries to share them all. Sam likes him, but he has a headache and he’s glad the day is over. Jessica asks if he wants to go with her and Brady, to have a drink somewhere, but he declines. He really wants to get to his room and take a small nap. Or at least take something for his head. It wouldn’t be a good idea to go to a crowded and loud place. He waves at them and get on the bus, watching them leave in Jess’ car.

He’s glad to be in college, and it’s going well, but sometimes it’s a lot to handle. He has three assignments for the next week and he knows he’s going to spend at least two or three nights on them. He doesn’t like to give a half-assed work. That’s why he has top grades. It takes effort but it pays, the teachers are fair and he has always been good at school. He has a good memory, he understands fast and he doesn’t have any problem that could bother him. Unlike Sara, in his class, who lives with her parents, but doesn’t get much sleep because they argue a lot, mostly over money. She’s under a lot of pressure and he often helps her.

The bus stops at his dorm and he gets off. He rubs his eyes and looks for his keys. The stairs to his room seem infinite – the lift is out of service, again. He's athletic, he runs when he can, but today he’s tired and it takes him more time to reach the door. It’s a shared flat, with three rooms, a small kitchen and a bathroom with a shower that leaks every time they use it. He closes the door and pushes his door, which he left open, once again, because he always forgets to close it in the morning. It’s not like someone is going to steal something from his room, the front door is locked.

He puts his bag down and sits on the bed. His hand slides on something weird and he frowns, because he never leaves anything on his bed. He should have looked before sitting. He should have looked as soon as he opened the door. Maybe he should stop leaving his door open. Maybe there wouldn’t be a giant yellow and black snake nestled in his sheets, its head lazily pointing towards Sam. He screams. High-pitched and all. He jumps and lands on his butt, panic making sweat dribble from his armpits. What the hell ?

He tries to calm down. The beast is not moving much and it doesn’t look like it’s about to pounce on him. Is it venomous ? Is it going to try and strangle him ? He always hated snakes. His brother often pranked him when they were children and living in the country, putting snakes in his shoes or throwing them at him when they were outside. Maybe Dean is here and thought it would be funny. It’s not, Sam is frozen, totally out of his mind. The fear never left.

“Is everything alright ? ”

He doesn’t know who that blond boy is. Then it hits him. Crowley left for another university and a new flatmate had been appointed to their flat. He had forgotten.

“Don’t move ! There’s a huge snake on my bed ! We should call... Who are we supposed to call ? ”

The blond boy laughs and goes to the bed. He carefully takes the snake, minding his spine and put it on a shoulder, the head in his hand.

“This is Jack. You’re Sam right ? ”

“That thing is yours ? ”

“Yep. Saved from poachers. Sadly, he has been wounded, he won’t be able to survive on its own. ”

Sam admires the generosity but he really would have preferred not to have to deal with it.

“Are you afraid of snakes ? ”

He wants to retort back something witty, something that could convey his anger at having been surprised in such a way, but nothing comes. He nods, still on the floor, trying to get away as mush as possible from the animal.

“Sorry, I’ll put it back in his terrarium. By the way, I’m Lucifer.”

He raises an eyebrow at that.

“Well, it’s not my real name, but I hate it and everyone calls me that. ”

He’s still petting his snake. Sam watches in horror, shuddering at the thought of his hand coming in contact with the scales. He’s glad not to have been bitten.

“Isn’t it dangerous ? ”

“He’s not venomous. And I’ll make sure he stays in my room so he doesn’t strangle you in your sleep.”

Sam doesn’t know anything about snakes so he doesn’t know if Lucifer is joking or if his smile is caused by a sadism that would make him rejoice if that ever came to happen.

The incident is still on his mind, but he doesn’t see the snake anymore. Lucifer is nice, when he makes an effort. He’s not easy to live with, and Sam has to pound on his door a few times to ask him to turn the volume down, loud music blaring through the door. Lucifer pokes his head each time, a small smirk on his face and says he’s sorry. Sam is not sure he is, because he does it again. He hears him arguing with someone over the phone. He looks down after that and Sam offers to order pizza.

“Who were arguing with ? ” He asks timidly, because Lucifer is sending angry vibes and munching violently on his slice.

“My father. He threw me out, and now he’s asking me to come back, but on his terms of course. I keep telling him to go screw himself, but he’s got my older brother in his pocket. ”

“Oh wow. My father wasn’t really happy when I left for college. He wanted me in the family business. Told me to never come back if I left. ”

“Fathers suck. ”

“We’re talking again now. My mom and my big brother kinda got angry at him, so I suppose he’s gonna come around. ”

“Your brother is on your side ? You’re lucky.”

“I am.” He says with a smile. “You don’t get along with either ? ”

“Never could fit in the family. Too disobedient, too loud, too gay. There’s no pleasing him.”

Sam's heart jumps at the mention of his sexuality. He doesn’t know why, because it never did with anyone else. He doesn’t care about that, because he has never felt concerned and because he has nothing against it. But there’s something now that makes him tick.

“Is no one on your side? ”

“We don’t have a mother. Just an aunt who lives far. We’re four, but Gabriel is the only one who liked me and he left before me. ”

Their third flatmate leaves, telling them he will be back tomorrow. They wave at him, but they’re too focused on their conversation to really notice him.

“Michael is afraid of snakes anyway. I could put it in _his_ bed, but I’m afraid my father would kill it. ”

He drinks, head thrown back and shake the glass bottle to make sure it’s empty. Sam is trying not to stare at his mouth. Again : what the hell ? He’s been caught, because Lucifer is smirking at him. The atmosphere changed and he feels hot in the cheeks. He’s going to ask Lucifer something, if he wants the last slice of pizza maybe, but everything he could have said is lost when Lucifer takes his head between his hands and kisses him. He gasps, surprised and embarrassed, but relaxed and lets Lucifer explore his mouth. He kisses back and – oh, it’s nice, really nice. Lucifer's mouth leaves heated kisses on his skin and he shivers, aroused. The blond throws a leg over him and straddles Sam's lap, his hips pressing against him. His wraps his arms around his waist, and it’s warm, it’s soft, and it’s good. They grind against each other until they both come in their pants and it makes them laugh. Lucifer rests his head on Sam's shoulder, while he draws patterns on his back. He buried his nose in the blond strands and he closes his eyes.

Sam casually mentions his boyfriend over dinner at home. Mary smiles, John frowns but shrugs and asks if they’re in the same major. Dean nearly chokes on his chicken and whines that Sam never tells him things. Their third flatmate gets angry whenever he finds them on the couch and begs them to go their room, but he’s the first one to tell people off if they make a nasty comment. Sam doesn’t like to go to Lucifer’s room, because the snake – Jack, Lucifer insists – is looking at him, he swears, and in a weird way.

Michael comes once. He asks for Lucifer and Sam makes him wait in the hall. Lucifer comes out with his snake on his shoulders and Michael becomes really pale. The conversation isn’t long. Sam even touches its head as a thank you and it’s not that bad. Jack goes back to his terrarium. Sam goes into Lucifer’s bed. Lucifer likes to wrap a leg around his and to bury his nose in the junction between his neck and his shoulder. Sam holds him, an arm tight around the waist, while he drifts off to sleep. He’s sure that Jack is giving him the equivalent of a knowing smile and he smiles at him too.


End file.
